koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Conquest, known as Pokémon + Nobunaga no Yabou (ポケモン+(プラス)ノブナガの野望; Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition) in Japan, is a formal crossover title with Nintendo and Koei, a combination of the Pokémon and Nobunaga's Ambition franchises. The first crossover between the two companies was The Mysterious Murasame Castle Mode in Samurai Warriors 3. Although new character designs are included for this title, select characters use altered outfits from Sengoku Musou 3 Z. It is the first game of its genre for the Pokémon franchise. The producer is excited to work on a Nobunaga's Ambition title since the series is one of the reasons why he joined the company. He hopes to create a product that can be enjoyed by Pokémon and historical simulation fans alike. He said he would prefer to target a younger audience with this title. Both the presidents (Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa) are fans of the respective franchises mentioned in the game's Japanese title so they think a collaboration between the two was an inevitable dream for them. The Samurai Warriors character designs were used for simple identification and to appeal to the Warriors fanbase. Music was composed by Shinichiro Nakamura and Ayako Toyoda. Their overall goal for the project is to create an easy-to-play strategy game that could appeal to anyone new to either franchise. People who pre-order the title in Japan will receive a rare black Rayquaza card. Consumers who pre-order American copies at Gamestop will receive 5 passwords for rare Pokémon. Story The setting is a land at war called Ransei which resembles Japan during the Warring States period. In this world there are seventeen countries ruled by mystical castles. The protagonist can conquer them to unite the castles. If he/she is successful, a mysterious legendary Pokémon is said to appear. Gameplay The main goal of this game is to gradually capture every castle and unite the country under the protagonist's control. Methods of accomplishing this varies between two main phases: the unification stage and the battle stages. Unification stages borrows elements from the turn-based strategy system found in the Nobunaga's Ambition series. The player commands a plot of land on a stylized map of Japan and can plan their party's movements until there are no more active generals under their command. Each character is limited to one action per turn which equates to one month's time in the game. A maximum of six characters can be stationed within one castle. If the player has gathered a large army and has conquered multiple castles, they can transport their troops or even leave their actions to the game's AI using a short list of commands. The protagonist and those within his/her castle will always require manual attention. Characters can gradually build their compatibility, or a "Link", with a Pokémon of their choice to change their strengths in battle. They can do this by visiting outlets in a castle town or by fighting wild Pokémon at castles within their territory. Wild Pokémon can be tamed during battle in a mini-game like sequence, allowing the character the option to switch between multiple Pokémon/obtain multiple Links. A character's compatibility rating with wild Pokémon is shown as either bronze, silver, or gold medals; an X means that a Link is not possible. Each character has a "Best Link Pokémon", or a Pokémon which can obtain 100% linkage, which may or may not be their default. Evolution stages for Pokémon are still in this title; the manner of evolving from stones for certain Pokémon also carries over in this game. Similarly, characters can also change their appearance based on whether they have reached a high Link percentage with their Pokémon partner. In the protagonist's case, he/she has three different forms within the game based on their strength level. Warlords have two or three ranks, one in which they are starting out and another or two when they have evolved. The form that the player first sees varies on the individual. When an opposing party challenges the protagonist (or vice versa), a battle begins on the castle's specialized battlefield. The battle screen takes place on a 2D square grid with characters ordering their Pokémon to fight against one another. A maximum of six generals/Pokémon can fight for each side within a single battle. Characters can perform strategies or skills, called "Warrior Skill", to help their Pokémon in the field. These abilities can be used once per battle. Their equipment, which can be found on the field or by purchasing at shops, may offer supplementary assistance. Pokémon special abilities and elemental weaknesses found within the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elemental_type Pokémon series] remain the same (e.g.: Fire strong against Ice, Flying immune to Ground, and so on). Special abilities can be used in a variety of ways to obtain a new advantage in the field. Group attacks require planning to use since they can harm both ally and enemy units. Stage gimmicks, treasures, and other bonuses may also be used to raise the chances of winning battles. A Pokémon's performance in battle is also determined by their Energy level, or their willpower to fight. This is determined by the colored arrows next to their icon in the planning screen; bright red-orange means they are at they're best while dark blue means they're tired. If their energy is low, it can be raised by letting the Pokémon rest from battle or by letting them eat ponigiri in the castle town. The game is compatible with Nintendo 3DS users so it can be freely used on either console. Over 200 different Pokémon will be in this title, primarily featuring popular monsters from alternating generations. 197 Pokémon can be obtained in the game itself while the others can be made available by inputting passwords found on merchandise or through events. While the game is primarily a one-player experience, players can trade Pokémon with others to complete their collection or to stage battles with their own Pokémon. Downloadable bonus scenarios and events are available as well. These episodes allow players to recruit more Samurai Warriors characters, unlock additional episodes post-game, or obtain additional Pokémon. Modes Continue The game begins with the game's original story mode focusing on the player's protagonist. The story focuses on the protagonist desiring to bring peace to Ransei, which ultimately leads to a clash with the land's biggest powerhouse, Nobunaga. Once the castles are unified, the player can finally see the legendary Pokémon and make it his/her Linked Pokémon of choice. During this mode, the opposing forces will not attack the player unless the player decides to wage war against them. After the main story is completed once, the player can then select episodes starring the unique characters in the game. Additional episodes can be accessed using Wi-Fi connection or by completing the episodes that are unlocked. These episodes features a simulation style somewhat reminiscent of the Nobunaga's Ambition series. Rival factions will begin to actively attack the player or each other. Random events can sometimes occur to boost ally ranks or spirits. ;Available scenarios after clearing main story: *Unite Ransei stories - Yoshihiro, Masamune, Hideyoshi, Nobunaga *Junior Warlord stories - Yukimura, Muneshige, Tadakatsu, Hanbei, Kanetsugu, Gracia, Magoichi, Okuni *Defeat Nobunaga stories - Mitsuhide, Motochika *Collect 100 Pokémon stories - Ieyasu, Kanbei, Motonari, Keiji *Recruit 40 Warriors stories - Ujiyasu, Yoshimoto *Kenshin versus Shingen stories - Kenshin, Shingen *Not Worth Fighting Over stories - Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori *Ninja stories - Kotarou, Hanzō, Nene, Kunoichi *Ransei's Greatest Beauty stories - Oichi, Nō, Kai, Ginchiyo, Aya, Ina, Ranmaru *Two Heroes of Ransei - Protagonists Start Begin a new game to change protagonist or to fill in other collectible characters or Pokémon. Gallery View collected Pokémon and characters. Includes Pokémon collected, seen, or fought against in story mode. Characters are only counted if the player uses them personally. Portraits and data for both subjects can be viewed. Wireless Play Lets players fight against one another or trade to complete their Collection. Players who wish to download events and episodes also need to use this wireless mode. Characters :See also: Pokémon Conquest/Characters and Pokémon Conquest/Pokémon Warlord Leaders own their own country and Pokémon partners throughout the game. Players control an original male or female protagonist. In the Japanese version of the game, character names are written in katakana as opposed to hiragana or kanji. These sections are divided based on said character's first appearance within the game's main story mode. Warlord Leaders are the first character listed within the tables. Aurora Starting place for the player. Filled with Normal and Grass type Pokémon in the beginning. Its battleground is filled with logs players can shove to hurt those in its path. Ignis First rival and opponent. Fire type. The battleground is filled with lava and hot springs. Hot springs restore a single character's health and remove the burning status ailment. Pillars of fire can be extinguished by Water types or by waiting for the pillar's source to be cut. Greenleaf Neighboring rival to protagonist. Grass type. To win in this battlefield, the players needs to capture all of the flags in the field. Players can quickly reach the flags by using the bushes on the field to teleport them. Pitfalls appear as traps for the flags. Fontaine Neighboring rival to protagonist. Water type. The field is separated by a river and two water gates. The opposing parties can open and close these gates in an attempt to isolate their foes. Pokémon who are in the riverbed as the river runs over them will receive damage and will appear on a random spot on the opposing bank. Violight Castle within the center of Ransei. Electric type. The field is divided into four electric fields. If a Pokémon presses on the button located within the four corners, lightning bolts will shock the section directly across diagonally from the button and damage Pokémon in the vicinity. Chrysalia Castle within the center of Ransei. Bug type. The field is filled with Pokémaris (giant kemari balls) that the Pokémon can push to hurt whoever is in its path. More balls are dropped within each turn. Traps are scattered throughout the field to prevent movement. Pugilis Castle within the center of Ransei. Fighting type. This battlefield places characters in a fighting ring. Pokémon who are hit are pushed off to the pit awaiting them below. The process repeats in a sumo-like manner. Victory is determined by which side protects the flags in the rings for 5 turns or if there are 4 turns left, in which the defending side wins. Illusio Castle which opposes the protagonist and Nobunaga. Psychic type. Its battlefield is separated by a series of portals that change places every new battle. the Pokémon can use to cross. The player needs to capture the flags to win. Terrera Castle which opposes the protagonist and Nobunaga. Ground type. The goal of this battlefield is to capture the flags atop of three towers. Pokémon use the elevators beside the towers to reach the flags. Sandstorms routinely push Pokémon off the rooftops, which may or may not damage them depending on their elemental type. Cragspur Castle which joined Nobunaga. Rock type. Boulders can be rolled down its hills to damage Pokémon in their path. Viperia Castle which joined Nobunaga. Poison type. Its battlefield is a ninja-themed mansion with hidden compartments and trap doors. Pokémon can use these passageways to obtain the flags on the field as quickly as possible. Resting in the violet pools may poison Pokémon; the bathing buckets can remove the ailment and restore health. Yaksha Castle which joined Nobunaga. Dark type. Its battlefield randomly warps a Pokémon to the upper left corner of the field or a random location on the battlefield; within the enclosed area, they can either grab all of the treasure boxes or leave immediately by opening the trap door underneath the bushes. Avia Castle which joined Nobunaga. Flying type. Its battlefield is separated by towering plateaus which favor flying Pokémon. Metal springs and bridges are scattered throughout the field to help non-flying types. Spectra One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Ghost type. Floating fire spirits cause random status ailments to any Pokémon that come in contact with them. As the spirits move, so do the Misdreavus statues. Their movements form an ever-changing maze that may either hinder or aid the player. Valora One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Steel type. Its battlefield's gimmicks include rotating gears which can be used to open/block the Pokémons' path. If Pokémon are spotted by the cameras on the field, they will be picked by a crane and dropped at a random sector. Nixtorm One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Ice type. The battlefield is set over a frozen lake. Ice types and Flying types can move normally, but other Pokémon will slide across it. Sliding ice platforms can be used to help cross. Dragnor Nobunaga and Oichi's homeland. Dragon type. Its battlefield's gimmicks include a hallway of towers which randomly generate an elemental effect to nearby squares. Gray-colored towers heal adjacent Pokémon while the rest only inflict damage and status ailments. Free Warriors Characters who are not affiliated with any particular faction in the main story mode and cannot be recruited. This section also includes characters who do not appear in the story, but can be played after clearing the game once. Related Media Pre-ordering this title from Tokyo's Pokémon Center rewards buyers with an exclusive postcard set. Other merchandise planned for the title can be seen at Gamecity Shopping, Animate, or at Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. A guidebook, visual book, and an in-depth guidebook will be published by Gamecity. A collaboration placard with the variety program Pokémon Smash! will also be handed out at stores starting March 24th. The game was presented at the Pokémon booth in Jisedai World Hobby Fair '12 Winter. It was also at Game no Dengeki Kansha Matsuri. A live broadcast for the game was hosted by company representatives on January 19 1:30 PM (JST). It could be watched online on Niconico Live or at Ustream. The idol and model Akina Minami appeared on stage cosplayed as Oichi holding a Jigglypuff doll at the end of the event to chat about her thoughts for the title. People who attended the event in person could obtain figurines of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Another live broadcast was scheduled the same day on NicoNico Live's program Game no Jikan. Osamu Saegusa, the game's director, was present for comments. He appeared a second time on the program on March 15th. The game is promoted multiple times in Koei-Tecmo LIVE!. Starting on March 17, players of Pokémon White or Pokémon Black can obtain Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza in Japan. Additionally a Black Rayquaza merchandise campaign is being held at Japan's Pokémon Centers and McDonald's in March through April. Consumers who purchase the March 22nd Weekly Famitsu issue can obtain a password to unlock Emolga and Croagunk early in their game. The game's visual book also has a password for a new Pokémon within it. The in-depth guidebook includes the code for Lapras. Other passwords not mentioned above are listed on the official website. Tsutaya outlets are offering a special Wi-Fi campaign which ends on April 30th. Players of the game can connect to their TSUTAYA de DS network and use their password to obtain Pikachu early. Pokémon mini-games are being offered for players who don't have the title to celebrate the game's release. McDonald's throughout Japan are issuing a similar type of mini-game campaign for consumers who use their Nintendo DS network. Winners of their mini-game can win one randomly selected coupon for an order of small fries, a small drink, a cheeseburger, or a cookie. A display contest for this title was held with retail stores. Contestants could take a photograph of their displays and be judged based on their creativity and originality in their presentation. Consumers enjoyed these displays during March. Nico Nico Seiga hosted an original six-part comic adaptation of the game called Pokémon + Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~. Gallery Pokenobu-jpcover.jpg|Japanese Cover Hero-pokenobu.jpg|Male protagonist Hero_2nd_Form_(PC).png|Male Rank II outfit Pokemon Conquest - Hero 3.png|Male Rank III outfit Heroine-pokenobu.jpg|Female protagonist Heroine_2nd_Form_(PC).png|Female Rank II outfit Pokemon Conquest - Heroine 3.png|Female Rank III outfit External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American Website *Bulbapedia article *Four minute "How to Fight" video at Pokémon Company YouTube channel *February 22nd Nintendo Direct video *Diamond interview with Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa, with one of the main questions being answered: "Why was it not Pokemon Musou?"; Part 2 of the same interview *Getnews interview: "The reasons why the game is popular with kids and women" *Japanese wiki *Serebii's website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games